


It's the Loneliness That Gets To You...

by Kalla_Moonshado



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Soul-Searching, Staying true to oneself, drabbletype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene from the Warcraft movie in which Khadgar tells Antonidas (and the Kirin Tor) to effectively go to hell.





	It's the Loneliness That Gets To You...

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble/ficlet was written after watching the deleted scenes of the Warcraft movie and catching a few things I didn’t catch in the movie the first couple of times.  
> Completely movie-verse, unlike most of my other works.
> 
> Quotes from the movie are paraphrased because I'm lazy.

Khadgar eyed the robes Archmage Antonidas held in his hands and watched as gnarled hands laid them on the bed.  He eyed the mage as his brain finally processed the words the ancient mage spoke:

“You have been reinstated as Guardian Novitiate.”

“You will become the next Guardian.”

The next Guardian.

He turned from his desk, putting something away to buy a moment of time as his mind whirled.

A memory played back in his mind – a memory in which he knelt beside a dying man, using the last of his power, the last of his energy, the last of his life-force to save the very people he had damned.  Grey-green eyes turned to look up as the blue glow of magic faded from them.  He was quiet a moment, and then said, softly, but clear enough so Khadgar could hear every word as though it was spoken directly into his heart.  “It’s the loneliness that gets to you, Khadgar.”  At least, that’s what his heart heard.  There was more, he was sure.  Something about saving everyone. Always wanting to save everyone.

Could he possibly tear himself apart to do the same? Fel or no fel? He had now felt that power, and it made his very blood hurt.

He wanted to protect, yes.  He could feel the siren song of the need to protect others as deeply as Medivh surely once did.

But more words came back to him.  “No one can stand alone against the darkness.”  Alodi’s words had been another set of words and advice that he didn’t hear, but felt in his heart.  There was more about cycles and breaking them and in that odd place, Khadgar felt his resolve finally come together – he remembered that.

His eyes turned to the mage. “Will you be attending the King’s funeral?”

His eyes narrowed just a trifle as he heard the answer, then nodded. “And the war? Will you be there for that as well?”

His heart was loud in his chest as he waited for an answer.

In the silence, he saw himself at eleven, taking vows that would forever change his life, even though some of it was little known to him.

Vows of honor, vows of virtue, vows to uphold secrecy, vows of obedience, vows upon vows upon vows.

At his age, now, he understood so many of them.  And knew that if he resumed his status as Guardian Novitiate, many of those vows would close around him like a vice.

Just like they had Medivh.

The silence stretched. Khadgar’s eyes hardened, though he chuckled as he answered – refusing to succumb to the enforced loneliness that had been Medivh’s end. He needed friends, and wanted a lover. He wanted more from life than just a prestigious title and the responsibility for the entire world.

He could handle the responsibility – but not the loneliness that came with it.  His heart was more than that. His heart _wanted_ more than that.

“No.”


End file.
